Kids, Secrets, and Futures
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Shelby has a second daughter, besides Rachel, who escapes the School. That daughter grows up with Rachel, and Shelby gets to be part of both girls' lives.
1. My background

_Kids, Secrets, and Futures_

_Maelynne's POV_

My name is Maelynne Berry. I live with my best friend / sister, Rachel Berry.

"Good morning, Mae," Rachel called, running into my room to wake me up.

I'm seven. She's eight. We've grown up together for the past three years, when I escaped from the School when I was four—I don't really remember being there, but when I first met her and Dad and Daddy, I constantly had nightmares about being at the School.

"Good morning, Rachel," I replied, cheerfully.

We both want to be on Broadway someday. We both take dance classes and singing lessons from Shelby Corcoran, who is also our mother. We accidentally found out when Dad and Daddy had to take me and Rachel to the doctor's and I kept trying to run away, and they needed to get some DNA info on me. 49% of my DNA matched Rachel and Shelby's DNA. I also take gymnastics and karate.

Rachel doesn't understand why I take gymnastics and karate, but it's about my past. I can never go back to where I came from and I will do everything in my power to never return to the School.

Rachel grinned at me and said, "Race ya!"

I grinned and sprang out of bed, chasing her down the stairs to the dining room.

"Hello, girls," our fathers called, smiling at both of us.

"Hi Dad! Hi Daddy!" we cheerfully replied.

"Today, you two are going over to your mother's for your voice lessons," Dad said calmly.

Rachel and I looked at each other and grinned. We loved our voice lessons. Not only we were being trained by the Shelby Corcoran, we also got to spend time with our mother.

"Hooray!" we cheered

Dad and Daddy both grinned and Daddy asked, "Are you excited or something?"

Rachel and I looked at each other, and then giggled.

'When are we going over?" I asked.

"After you've eaten your breakfast," Dad replied.

"You'll also be staying with your mother for the next two weeks," he added.

We stared at each other and then at our fathers. "Why do you always have to go away?" Rachel asked.

They shrugged and Daddy said, "I've never been able to see if the company would let either of us stay with our girls."

Rachel and I looked at each other and then giggled again.

We quickly ate and cleaned up and got dressed. We really wanted to see Shelby again, plus we'd get to spend some time being her daughters instead of just her students.


	2. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	3. Off to Mom's House

Dad and Daddy rolled their eyes. "If only we could get them this excited for school," Dad murmured to Daddy.

We ran into our rooms and quickly packed our overnight bags, when I paused.

Rachel padded into my room and asked, "Mae, what is it?"

"I was just thinking, Rachel," I began, "What if when Dad and Daddy go away again, they ask Mom to let us stay with her again? Why not bring enough clothes to leave them there and we keep clothes here, so we're not lugging clothes back and forth?"

"Why do you have to be so smart?" Rachel countered.

I stuck my tongue out at her and calmly finished packing. "Race ya downstairs," I grinned.

She ran into her room and grabbed her bag, and soon was chasing me to the front door.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Rachel and I yelled at Dad and Daddy.

They cleaned up and soon took us both out to the car. "Alright, you two, mind your mother," they ordered.

We both nodded 'cause we were excited about seeing Mom again. We loved our voice lessons because instead of the usual hour she spent with her other students, she would spend two hours with us. The first hour was spent on Mother-daughter time and the second hour, we worked on our singing. This week, though, it'd probably only be an hour since we'd get lots of Mother-daughter time during the next two weeks.


	4. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
